Dr. Lloyd Stevenson
'' "Rapture has gone to Hell, plain and simple. First, Atlas attacks the upper class with his army of spliced-up goons, and now every Tom, Dick, and Jane is lining to get their hands on spoiled goods. These plasmids won't protect them, it'll destroy them and all of Rapture with 'em"'' ''-''Dr. Lloyd K. Stevenson Dr. Lloyd K. Stevenson 'was a genetic researcher in charge of testing the effects of overdosing plasmids on human subjects. He notes in his audio file, "Testing Rapture" that almost every plasmid is "a needle filled with the most dangerous stuff mother nature could cook up". Lloyd was also a worker of Elijah Shayd, but quit before the down fall of Shayd Scientifics because of an offer Ryan Industries made him. 'History Lloyd hated making plasmids, mostly because of the gruesome long-term affects of them that were being written off as "minor cases". While working with Andrew Ryan, he tried to make a multitude of different plasmids. The greatest failure he ever had was a plasmid called "Metamorph", a plasmid that would give the user the ability to change their figure without any of the side effects. Of course, it had it's bugs which were mentioned in the audio diary "Enough is Enough", saying the two most common side effects, exploding limbs and melting of the skin and bones, which ultimately killed many subjects. In 1959, as he finished watching the final showing of Patrick and Moira in Fort Frolic when he noticed a few splicers beating up a policeman. He tried to escape and tell Andrew Ryan what was happening, but was beaten to death with a wrench in the streets by Felix Carlsburg, a splicer working for both Elijah Shayd and Frank Fontaine, he holds onto his final audio file "Spoiled Goods". 'Audio Diaries' *'Vulcan District - "Testing Rapture" '"What has happened to Rapture? First, it seemed like a pleasant place to live, then that Fontaine guy came down from the surface. I knew he was trouble from when I first laid eyes on him, then he starts to make Little Sisters with Tenenbaum and mass produces a needle'' 'filled with the most dangerous stuff mother nature could cook up. This guy is really start to test Rapture, ain't he"'' *'''Vulcan District - "Enough is Enough" ''"I don't know why Ryan thought advertising Metamorph in Vulcan District was such a good idea, we're not even half way done with the thing. Sure, Insanity from over-dosing is fine and dandy, facial mutations we can cure, but exploding limbs and melting skin is going too far! I don't know what is going in Ryan's brain right now, but I'm sure that he is out of his fucking mind if he thinks we complete this by January."'' *'Fort Frolic - "Spoiled Goods" '"Rapture has gone to Hell, plain and simple. First, Atlas attacks the upper class with his army of spliced-up goons, and now every Tom, Dick, and Jane is lining to get their hands on spoiled goods.'' 'These plasmids won't protect them, it'll destroy them and all of Rapture with 'em. Ugh, gotta take a break, maybe go see that new play 'Patrick and Moira' Sander Cohen cooked up."'' '''Trivia - Patrick and Moira is mentioned in Bioshock 1 by Atlas being his wife and child when it is really a play by Sander Cohen. - Vulcan District was given the roman name of Haphaestus so not to confuse others Category:Characters